


Brave Police J-Decker

by Demothi



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: Depressing, Gen, Insanity, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demothi/pseuds/Demothi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drill Boy struggles after McCrane died. Based on events in DW RP game Re/Alignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave Police J-Decker

Warning:Character death discussed, depression  
Rating: PG 13  
Setting: Re/Alignment game  
Note: Drill Boy struggles after McCrane died. Based on past events canon in game.

  
It was small, innocuous thing normally, something he never bother to track down or understand in his own personality matrix, because he never had to.

Spark after spark tore through his Super A.I. like a punishment for his failure. He could hear the line in his runtime personality matrix loud and clear, screaming at him. But nothing was a worse punishment than the knowledge, the recording he couldn’t stop playing that clipped together those last moments he had seen McCrane alive and... the result of the fight.

He wished he could cry, somehow it seemed like the tears humans cried soothed their ache and pain in some way. He wished he could cancel out the sound of his own personality matrix mocking his failure.

_Drill Boy_

A drill, a plane and most importantly, a fourth member to the build team.

The armor

The protection

McCrane, Power Joe, Dumpson

Built to protect

Built to guard and defend.

Without them the armor is nothing

Worthless

Drill Boy

It is your job and duty to protect them at any cost to yourself.

It was a never ending litany, that he had failed, that he had failed to protect McCrane. The runtime did not force some kind of death wish into him, all it did was remind him that they are his purpose.

And now... now it reminded him of how he had failed, that McCrane lay dead and even though he never struck a blow against him there was no denying that it was Drill Boy’s fault.

“I’m sorry.” Quiet words whispered to a room that heard so much and knew so little. He curled closer on his berth and hoped he could rest soon, so that the runtime would shut down for a little while.


End file.
